Give Your Heart a Break
by LunaNomea
Summary: Yami likes Yugi. Seto and Kari are now publicly together. And Yugi might still have unfinished feelings for Kari. But that's not the only thing going on. A new darkness shadows over the group and they will have to work together like no other time to fend it off. Rated for a Reason. SetoxOC and YamixYugi.


_This is the companion story to "Battle City" so I'd suggest you read that one first. You might be able to get away with reading this without it, but I'd highly recommend not doing that. After finishing Battle City, I had a few ideas for the next chapter in their lives. I hope you will proceed to read this one as you had the last. : ) Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Give Your Heart a Break**_

* * *

A very short blond girl emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but a black fluffy towel around her body. She was, at the moment, brushing her long locks and didn't notice the tall boy sitting at his desk, scrolling on his laptop. It wasn't until he spoke, however, that she realized that she had unexpected company. Unexpected, because he wasn't supposed to be home till 7 pm.

"So…where have you been all day?" Seto broke the silence, making Kari jump and drop the hairbrush, hearing the loud thud on the wooden floor. He didn't turn around and she stole a quick glance towards the digital alarm clock on one of the nightstands. He had come home an hour early.

"Kaibaland," she answered simply, trying not to give away the fact that he had scared the crap out of her. She bent down and picked the brush back up to sit on the bed and finish untangling her hair. Seto finally turned around and looked at her through narrow cobalt eyes.

"I've been looking for you for an hour," he stated and Kari tried a bright smile.

"I wanted to take a go at the new swings!" Just the thought of them had her heart fluttering and her adrenalin pumping. It was her favorite ride. And it had been amazing. Feeling the air wisp her hair around her neck, her arms up wide, and eyes closed. It was as if she was flying.

Seto breathed deeply through his nose, trying to keep his patience in check for his girlfriend's sake. Ever since Battle City, he had been stiflingly over protective over her, but for a good reason. She was supposed to tell him if she went somewhere and to bring along a security official. For safety reasons. He had known she was going to rebel just a little, she was Kari Tsubaki, and that was what she did. But she was supposed to be looking after herself. If something were to happen to her without him knowing, he'd never forgive himself.

Kari blinked at him through owlish eyes, trying to assess if her boyfriend was going to yell at her or not. She had been on her best behavior for weeks now and her security official, Paco, wasn't the best at being friendly or persuasive. When she had asked him to begin with, to go to Kaibaland, he had told her no. Well, she did what she wanted….

"Are you mad?" she asked him, beginning to feel guilty for making him worry. She had after all, agreed to this provision.

Seto sighed and stretched his legs out in front of him and she glanced down at his attire. He was wearing a dark blue button up shirt and blue slacks. He hadn't changed from work just yet. "What will make you understand that I don't want anything happening to you?"

Kari slumped and looked down at the hairbrush, her fingers idly playing with the bristles. "I do understand…I just want to go do things and I can't because I'm under this stipulation."

"I never said you couldn't go do things. That is why I appointed an official for you."

Kari huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Paco doesn't like taking me to places with big crowds. His excuse is that it's hard to keep an eye on me."

Seto felt a grumble within his chest. "I'll talk with him. If he can't do the job I'm paying him for, then he will find himself gone from the company."

Kari looked up at her boyfriend. "I don't mean to get him into trouble."

"He got himself into trouble when he began making excuses. He wasn't supposed to dictate where you go Kari, he was only supposed to make sure nothing happened to you and if anything did…then notify me."

Kari nodded and stood up, leaving the brush on the bed as she approached Seto and climbed onto his lap. Seto immediately placed his hands on her hips and she nuzzled his neck. "I'm sorry," she mumbled and then pressed a kiss to his throat. Seto closed his eyes as his lips curved upwards, feeling her heat through his clothing as the towel had bunched up at her waist.

"What am I going to do with you?" he asked, mouth going dry when her lips took an earlobe into her mouth. Her hot breath into his ear was making heat radiate down his body and accumulate between his legs. His thigh fidgeted underneath her.

Small hands sliding up his shirt, Kari felt his muscles of his abdomen tense up and she smiled before kissing up to his jaw. "Love me," she murmured and he leaned down to capture her lips.

"I already do that my love," Seto said quietly but amused. He pecked her again before watching her eyes sparkle at him. He loved her icy blue eyes.

Fingers finding his perky nipples from under his shirt, Kari bit her bottom lip. "Show me?" she suggested breathlessly and Seto nearly growled as he picked her up and threw her onto the bed.

"Damn right I'll show you…." And then he took her towel off of her completely.

* * *

"Uh, what?"

"You heard me Kari, no arguments."

Kari shuddered at the thought of school on a Monday morning. "But, you told me I didn't have to go to public school. Your tutor was doing just a great job, ya know? I was finally understanding those fractions…and—"

"People know about you now though," Seto explained, buttoning his school jacket over his button up white shirt to complete the uniform. "And I'll be there to keep an eye on you, along with your…friends."

Kari stopped protesting at the thought of Yugi and everyone. She hadn't seen them since the tournament. She had been out shopping with Mai once, since she had already graduated a couple years before then. And she missed them. Especially Yugi. What would he say if he saw her at his school?

Seto glanced over at his now silent girlfriend and read her face, realizing she was mulling it over. He knew she wanted to mend things with Yugi and although it wasn't his favorite thing to think about, he just wanted her to be happy. And in line. He couldn't keep up with school and run his business while his girlfriend was out making trouble. He had fired Paco the day before. That moron had what was coming to him…telling him that his girlfriend was a crazy lunatic. Now he couldn't find another security job if his life depended on it. And he was sure, with how much money Paco wasn't making anymore, that'd be a real sad possibility.

"Well," Kari said, chewing her bottom lip as she thought. "I suppose if this is the only solution."

"It is. Unless you want me to assign you another security officer," he said while turning to her and she looked up at him with horror.

"No thanks! I'm good," she said and he took her by the hands to pull her to him. He leaned down and kissed her lips, making her smile up at him.

"Good, I had Roland send out for a school uniform yesterday and it's in my closet. Go put it on," he said lowly and Kari sighed, pulling away from him.

"Fine…if I have to."

"You know sometimes, I feel like I'm dealing with two Mokubas."

* * *

Yugi Muto woke up and stretched his arms above him before sitting up with a yawn. Rubbing at his eyes, he glanced around his room and sighed. The floor was covered in socks. He had been playing his matching game again last night to pass the time and he had fallen asleep during it. Looking down at his bed, he realized that he didn't remember getting into it. Hadn't he been on the floor?

With a small bashful smile, Yugi guessed it was Yami. He got up out of bed, careful not to slip on any of the turned down socks, to make his way over to his door to get to the bathroom.

Yami appeared in Yugi's room as soon as he disappeared, his eyes raking over his partner's game. His lips turned up into a tiny smile, admiring his light's love for games. Things hadn't been awkward after Battle City for him or Yugi. At first, it had been embarrassing to be around Yugi, and he had had to shoot down every curious question the little boy asked his way. But it seemed they had finally returned to normal and could get through the day without the lingering elephant in the room. But for Yami, sometimes, it was still there…big as ever.

Especially when Yugi re-entered his bedroom with his shirt no longer on him and only wearing his light blue pajama bottoms. Yugi stopped abruptly when he saw his partner standing over his game, surprised with his appearance. Yami never showed up until after 11 am. He wasn't exactly a morning person.

"Yami! What are you doing up?" he asked curiously, trying to hide the blush creeping onto his cheeks as he tiptoed over to his closet to grab his school uniform. Yami watched as he sat down awkwardly on Yugi's bed.

"I…well, I had a bad dream…and well—"

Yugi spun around to look at Yami with wide sympathetic eyes. "Bad dream? What about?"

Yami squirmed uncomfortably on the bed, his crimson eyes casted downwards. "I'd rather not talk about it." Considering it had to do with Egypt and he wasn't sure if he wanted to voice it aloud. Those were rather barbaric times back then. Someone dying was equivalent to a smack to the bottom if you misbehaved.

Yugi eyed his partner before nodding. "I understand…do you need me to comfort you?"

Yami's eyes shot up, feeling the elephant return, and stood up. "Uh, no. Thank you though Yugi. That's thoughtful. I just didn't want to be alone."

Yugi chewed on his bottom lip and threw himself into the closet, closing the door swiftly, before getting dressed quickly. Yami was confused by his light's behavior and walked over to the door, giving the closet a strange look. "Yugi? Are you all right?" he asked, worry laced with his voice.

"I'm all right Yami!" he called from inside, struggling to get his belt through the proper loops. "Just getting dressed!"

Yami pinked and looked down. He supposed Yugi didn't want to dress in front of him. He understood…but Yami would have loved to see more of his light. Suddenly, Yugi threw the closet open and ran smack into Yami's hard cool chest, before he grabbed his head and felt himself be pulled down to the ground by gravity. But he never made it to the ground, instead, two large hands caught him by the waist and he was pulled up to his feet in a split second.

"Woa…didn't expect you to be there," Yugi said sheepishly, looking up at Yami with an embarrassed smile.

Yami let his hands linger on his light's waist, but let him go with a small nod. "Sorry, I'll return to my puzzle so you can finish getting ready for school."

Yugi shot out to grab Yami's hand as his dark began walking away. "Wait!" Yami looked back at him curiously. "If you don't want to be alone, you don't have to be. Want to come downstairs to have breakfast and watch the news with me and Granpa?"

Yami looked down into hopeful amethyst eyes and realized that he wouldn't be able to resist, elephant or not. "Sure. But you'll have to explain to me this news thing we will be watching."

Yugi grinned brightly, giving Kari Tsubaki a run for her money, and tugged Yami along out of his room, slipping on socks the whole time. Yami couldn't help but grin back with amusement at his light's enthusiasm.

* * *

After dropping Mokuba off at school, Kari and Seto were driven by Roland to Domino High School. Kari was fidgeting and trying to pull down her blue skirt, feeling as if it was showing way too much of her off and that everyone could see her booty. Seto snickered from behind her as they walked and Kari gave him a glare.

"You did this on purpose didn't you?" she hissed and Seto quirked an eyebrow.

"Did what? I didn't pick the uniform out. If you can see by every girl in this school, they are all wearing the same one you are," Seto stated smugly and Kari crossed her arms under her chest as they walked through the throngs of students. Her eyes wondered around seeing that the other girls seemed to be oddly comfortable wearing such a short skirt.

"If I had known the girls at your school wore this, I'd have been more jealous when you had to leave me during the week," she grumbled and Seto stifled a laugh.

As they walked down the hallway, Kari wrinkled her nose up. She hadn't been in a school since she had lived with her parents which wasn't a fond memory. Living with Seto had made her forget just how terrible she was at school. At least she didn't have an abusive father to punish her if she didn't make an average grade.

Seto frowned at Kari's expression and recognized it. He hadn't seen it in quite some time, which made him happy that he had been able to erase some of that hurt she had had to endure before meeting him, but now he wondered if bringing her back to a school setting was such a good idea.

Looking ahead of him, he let out a sigh. There they were, all four of them. They were standing around Yugi's locker while they talked about something apparently really funny. Seto narrowed his eyes. Nothing could be_ that_ funny.

"Kari?" a shrill voice suddenly shouted down the hallway, making the small blond stop in her tracks and Seto to almost run into her. "Oh my gosh, it _is_ you!" Tea squealed and ran over to the girl to pull her into a tight hug.

Kari grinned against her, realizing just how much she had missed her friends. "Tea! It's so nice to see you!"

Tea pulled away with a matching grin as everyone caught up behind her. "What brings you to school?" she asked with a glance up at Seto who was trying very hard to pretend not to be listening. His eyes were elsewhere as he stood there. He honestly didn't want to witness their reunion, but he was there for Kari.

Kari jabbed a thumb in the direction behind her and gave her a wink. "I'm still being babysat."

Seto glared down at his girlfriend's head and then looked up in horror as she was suddenly pulled up into another man's arms.

"Lucky for you, ya got us to help ya out!" Joey said, spinning her around, making her giggle.

"Still worried she's going to be kidnapped, I see," Tristan said with a smug grin up at Seto who just glared daggers at him in response. He wasn't going to dignify this group of people with an answer. However, the fact that Yugi Muto had taken a step backwards away from them all to look at Kari with uncertainty had him intrigued.

"Tell me Muto, anything magical happen while I was on business," he sneered and Yugi's amethyst eyes looked up at him blankly.

"Leave him alone, Seto," Kari scolded gently as Joey had placed her back down onto her feet and she had stepped between them. She was avoiding Yugi's gaze, not wanting to see what was lurking behind his eyes, and was thankful when the bell rang for them to get to class before being tardy.

Seto grabbed her hand swiftly and tugged her down the hallway away from them all. Kari waved back at them with an apologetic smile.

"Well what do ya know? Kari's going to school with us," Tristan said happily and Joey grinned.

Tea was just as excited but she looked down at her smaller counterpart who was frowning down at the floor. "Yugi? Are you all right?"

Yugi blinked up at her and produced a convincing smile. "Oh yeah, sure! Let's get to class!" he said before leading them down the hallway in a sprint. The rest of the year was soon going to be interesting indeed. And Yami wasn't approving.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review!_


End file.
